


Follow After

by rosecake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Oral Sex, Spooning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9578936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: Dorothy and Ruby try to keep each other warm and end up talking about their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



> This was written as part of the ChocolateBoxComm exchange! Happy Valentine's Day ♥

"He's not a werewolf," said Ruby. She sounded confident in her assessment, but Dorothy still had her doubts about the unconscious man at their feet. 

"Are you sure?" asked Dorothy. "He used to be human, and then he turned into a wolf, and then he turned human again when you knocked him out. That screams 'werewolf' to me." 

Ruby crouched down closer to the man lying on the ground. Her cloak was splayed out around her, a dramatic splash of color against the snow-covered ground. She looked mildly annoyed, which was understandable, given that she'd just had to fight some sort of non-werewolf-wolf-man after nearly a full day of tracking him through the snow. Actually, Dorothy was surprised that Ruby wasn't more upset that their quarry had turned out to be another dead-end in the search for other werewolves. 

"Yes, I'm sure," said Ruby. "It's harder to track properly in the cold, but he doesn't smell anything like a werewolf should. And..." 

Ruby trailed off as she patted the man down, quickly producing a small vial from his vest pocket. She popped the cap off and sniffed, and immediately scrunched her face up in displeasure at the scent. It was incredibly cute when she made faces like that, but Dorothy kept that to herself, out of fear that Ruby'd get annoyed and stop doing it if Dorothy teased her about it. 

"Well, I'm no expert in spellcraft, but this sure does smell like dark magic to me," said Ruby. She stood up, and Dorothy saw her wince as she straightened out. 

"Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. The fight had been quick and savage, but Ruby had claimed she was uninjured. Dorothy wasn't sure whether or not to believe it, though. Ruby was sometimes reluctant to admit when she was hurt. 

"It's nothing," she said, brushing snow off her dress. "Anyway, I assume this guy was just looking for a transformation potion that would help him out with his raids. He's not a true werewolf." 

Dorothy wasn't about to be distracted by a change in topic. "You go back to the inn," she said, picking up the unconscious man and hefting him over her shoulder. He was heavy, but nothing she couldn't manage on her own. "I'll take him back to his village and meet up with you there." 

"Come on, I said I was fine, that's not necessary-" started Ruby, but Dorothy didn't let her finish. 

"Ruby, I'm serious," she said. Ruby pouted, and Dorothy sighed and decided to relent a bit. "Come on, Wolfie, it's not like it's going to be that hard, and there's no reason both of us should have to walk around in the cold," she said, her voice less stern than before. "Just go back to the room. You can get the fire started." 

"Alright," conceded Ruby, although she still didn't look happy about it. "But don't leave me waiting, okay?" 

"I'll be back before you know it," said Ruby. 

Truth be told, the man's village wasn't that far away, and it probably would have been a nice walk if she weren't hauling a grown man through knee-high snow drifts. Thankfully the local sheriff was grateful to have him in custody, and on the way back Dorothy consoled herself with the thought that even if he hadn't been what they were looking for, at least they'd helped keep a village from being terrorized any further. Still, it had been a long day, and Dorothy sighed in relief when she finally saw the inn on the side of the road ahead. 

When she entered the room they'd rented she found Ruby sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for her, her cloak wrapped tightly around herself. It wasn't the fanciest inn in the world, and even with the fire going strong Dorothy suspected it was only slightly warmer inside than outside. It was better than a night of camping outside in a snowstorm, though, even if that was the most that could be said for it. 

"You took longer than I was expecting," said Ruby. "I'm glad you're back. I was starting to get cold." 

She let go of the edges of her cloak and stood, letting the fabric fall loosely around her. It was no wonder she was cold, because she wasn't wearing a single thing underneath it. Dorothy felt her mouth go dry, and for a moment she was torn by indecision - stand back and stare at her girlfriend, the elegant curves of her body framed by dark hair and bright crimson cloth, or move forward and press herself hard against her. She frowned slightly as her gaze fell on the fresh bruising around Ruby's ribcage. But they'd both suffered far worse injuries before, and it didn't seem to be bothering Ruby in the slightest, so she let the concern drop out of her thoughts. 

"I think I'm going to need your help getting warmed up again," said Ruby, her voice low and blatantly seductive. 

And with that, her choice was clear - she wanted to feel Ruby, not just look at her. Dorothy tore her gloves off as she stepped forward, and then she was running her bare hands over Ruby's hips, digging lightly into the soft, warm flesh. There was a burning sensation in her fingers as the numbness from the cold was driven out by the warmth of Ruby's skin. Ruby always ran warm. Dorothy wasn't sure if it was a wolf thing, or something unique to Ruby herself, but either way she loved it. 

Ruby kissed her, and her mouth was just as warm and soft as the rest of her. Dorothy slid a hand down, fully intent on slipping her fingers inside Ruby as they kissed, but Ruby caught her by the wrist and pulled her hand away. 

"Not so fast, your hands are still freezing," she said. "Here, let me help." 

Ruby brought Dorothy's hand to her mouth. Dorothy shuddered as Ruby delicately ran her tongue across two of her fingers, and almost went weak in the knees as she took them fully into her mouth. She had never thought of her fingers as an erogenous zone before she met Ruby. Now she knew that pretty much _anything_ could be an erogenous zone if you tried hard enough. 

Ruby sucked lightly, running her tongue between Dorothy's fingertips, and it was hard for Dorothy to believe that she'd been freezing cold only minutes earlier. Now she was nearly feverishly hot from arousal. 

Ruby let Dorothy's fingers fall from her mouth. Ruby liked to tease, but she was too impatient to ever let it go on too long. "Oh, Dorothy," she said, letting the vowels in Dorothy's name stretch out languorously. 

Dorothy smiled, and pushed Ruby lightly until she sat down on the edge of the bed. Ruby spread her legs open, leaving Dorothy plenty of room to slide into position on her knees. Ruby's red cloak was spread out underneath her, doing nothing to hide the lush curves of her body, and Dorothy sat still for a moment just to take in the sight of her. She deliberately waited until Ruby growled, a sound of irritation that came from low in her throat. 

"Always in such a rush," teased Dorothy. She pressed a kiss between Ruby's legs, and Ruby's growl turned into a low and satisfied moan. She was already wet with desire and so, so warm under Dorothy's mouth. 

Dorothy kissed her lightly a few times, and then became more insistent with her mouth. She slid her tongue against Ruby's clit, lapping at it. Ruby moaned again, falling back against the bed and pushing her hips forward against Dorothy's face. 

"That's it, that's exactly what I was waiting for. You're so good at this," said Ruby, shifting to hook a leg over Dorothy's shoulder and pull her closer. "You're so good at everything, Kansas." 

Dorothy hummed in satisfaction, the praise driving her even further into her own arousal. She looked up at Ruby, spread out on the bed in front of her, fondling her own breasts as she rocked her hips lightly against Dorothy's mouth. She was beautiful, so beautiful, and the sight of her made Dorothy desperately want to touch herself as well, but she hadn't stopped to take off anything but her gloves, and there were too many layers of clothing in the way to manage anything satisfactory. It would be easier to wait, and she did not think she would need to wait long, as the signs were all there that Ruby was reaching her peak. Her breathing was coming in short, shallow gasps, and the muscles of her thighs shook as she pressed them closer to Dorothy's face. 

Dorothy slid two fingers inside her, drawing a quick, sharp moan from Ruby. The rhythm between her fingers and tongue wasn't perfect, but it was close enough, judging from the satisfied sounds Ruby was making. 

"Please don't stop," said Ruby, as if Dorothy ever would. "Please don't ever stop." 

Ruby placed one hand on the back of Dorothy's head, right above the braid, holding Dorothy to her. With the other she stroked back the loose strands of hair from Dorothy's forehead. She did it a few more times until she came, her fingers twisting in Dorothy's hair as her hips jerked forward. 

Dorothy stayed where she was, satisfied to wait though the aftershocks until Ruby's thighs stopped shaking. She didn't pull back until Ruby was still and her breathing even. 

"Oh, Kansas," said Ruby, sitting up just long enough to reach for Dorothy and pull her onto the bed on top of her. "I don't know how I kept myself together before you came along." 

She said things like that so easily, and Dorothy never felt like she could come up with an adequate response. She had no idea how she had managed, either. She kissed Ruby, letting her actions speak for her, enjoying the way Ruby opened her own mouth so eagerly in return, still wanting more. Ruby's fingers pulled at the fastenings of Dorothy's clothes as they kissed, but they could only pull away so much of Dorothy's clothing while tangled together on top of each other. 

Dorothy stood up so she could fully disrobe. Her skin was still flushed warm with arousal, but the bracing cold of the air against her bare skin was still a shock to her system. Fortunately Ruby already had the covers pulled back, and Dorothy wasted no time slipping into the bed beside her. Ruby pulled the bedding back up to cover both of them, and then snuggled closer so that they were spooning together. The blankets on the bed were threadbare and not all that warm looking, but with Ruby's cloak thrown over them Dorothy had no doubt that they would suffice. 

"Are you still cold?" asked Dorothy. 

"No," said Ruby. "But it's supposed to get colder overnight." She shifted as she spoke, pulling Dorothy so that they were pressed flush against each other, Ruby's front pressed against her back. Dorothy was still throbbing between her legs, the fact that she hadn't been touched yet doing nothing to dull her arousal, and the feeling of Ruby's breasts pressed firmly against her back certainly wasn't helping. 

Ruby, without having to be asked, slipped a hand down between her legs and started stroking. 

"I'm sure we'll manage the cold somehow," said Dorothy, and she sighed as Ruby's fingers moved inside her, slow and steady. It was hard to imagine feeling cold while wrapped in Ruby's arms. 

"Yes, I'm sure we will," said Ruby. "We can stay in bed all day tomorrow if we have to." 

Tomorrow. Dorothy had no idea what they were going to do tomorrow, or any day after that. Usually the plan was to move onto the next potential werewolf sighting, but they'd reached the end of that rope. "Have you thought about where you want to go next?" asked Dorothy. "That was the last lead we had on wolves in Oz." 

"We'll figure something out," said Ruby. "It's not like we're on a schedule or anything." 

"True," said Dorothy. And right at that moment, wrapped tightly in the sheets as Ruby stroked her to a climax, it was hard to summon up the desire to leave the bed ever again. Eventually, though, they would have to decide where they were going. 

"It might be time we gave up on Oz," said Dorothy. It had been months, and Ruby hadn't picked up so much as a whiff of anything close to werewolf. Any rumors they had tried to follow up on led to misunderstandings and dead-ends. "By this point it's clear that if there were ever any werewolves in this land, they've long gone." 

Ruby's hand stilled for a moment, but only a moment. Dorothy shifted her hips and Ruby changed her motions, still going slowly but pressing harder on each stroke. 

"You know, the werewolves don't even matter that much, not anymore," she said softly. "Not if I'm with you." 

Dorothy sighed. She could feel the tension starting to build at her core, and she rocked her hips up lightly against Ruby's hand. "You don't have to give up anything just for me," said Dorothy. "I'll follow you anywhere." 

"I know," said Ruby, her breath soft and warm against Dorothy's ear. Dorothy reached down to cover Ruby's hand with her own, holding it between her legs as her orgasm rolled over her. All the stress of the day melted out of her, and she sighed in satisfaction as she let go of Ruby's hand. 

"I know how much Oz means to you, though," said Ruby, wrapping her arms loosely around Dorothy's waist. Exhaustion started to edge in around the corners of Dorothy's mind as her arousal faded. 

"It does mean a lot to me," said Dorothy, closing her eyes. The steady, low crackle of the fire and the warmth radiating off of Ruby's body were conspiring to send her straight to sleep. "Zelena is gone now, though, and Oz will be fine without me. Even if something does happen, we'll only be a heel-click away." 

"That's true," said Ruby, her happiness clear in her voice. Even with her eyes shut Dorothy could picture the smile on her face, and she smiled too. "We can figure out what land we want to try next in the morning, then." 

"Sounds like a good plan," said Dorothy, as sleep overtook her. "Just remember, Wolfie, I'll follow you anywhere."


End file.
